


Memories of a bunny

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Animals, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Animal, POV First Person, What Was I Thinking?, bunny - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de un conejo nunca será muy entretenida, mucho menos en una tienda de animales. Para su suerte (o no), un día llegaron dos humanos dispuestos a adoptarle, mirándole con algo de pena y adoración. Asano Gakushuu era un buen amo, sin ninguna duda. Pero un conejo como él, quién no entendía las relaciones humanas, no podía comprender esa relación entre su amo y Akabane Karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

¿Me sacaran de aquí algún día?

No es por nada, pero es que me estoy cansando de esta vida.

Y sé que no tengo derecho a decir nada, que hay animales que han pasado más tiempo que yo aquí, que hay algunos que incluso han muerto aquí, pero es que me aburro. Me aburro mucho.

La vida de un conejo no es que sea muy entretenida. Mucho menos si vives dentro de una tienda de animales.

Básicamente un día nací. Sé que tuve diez o quince hermanos, de los cuales mi madre se comió a algunos por puro estrés, y que no llegué a conocer bien porque me separaron de ellos. De todas manera no me entristece porque los muy desgraciados me daban patadas mientras dormía y no había espacio suficiente en la madriguera. Tal vez por eso un día, sin comerlo ni beberlo, cuando desperté estaba aquí. En una tienda de animales ordinaria, llena de bichos, humanos que te miran con ojos de adoración y un montón de seres más de tu especie en la misma jaula con la que tienes que compartir cama, comida y espacio personal.

Y no me quejo de donde vivo ni mucho menos, esta tienda de animales y esta jaula enorme con un montón de los de mi especie me sigue pareciendo más acogedor y cómodo que la estrecha madriguera en la que nací y que tuve que compartir con una madre estresada y unos catorce hermanos pesados que no me dejaban comer.

De lo que me quejo es que es muy aburrido vivir aquí. Muy aburrido, muchísimo. Tanto que a veces se me pasa por la cabeza atacar a alguno de la jaula y establecer mi supremacía como el macho dominante solo para entretenerme un rato, pero no lo hago porque el verdadero macho dominante me da miedo. Algún día puede que lo haga, seguro, con tanto aburrimiento a lo mejor acabo haciendo alguna locura, como dejar de comerme mis propias heces, por ejemplo.

Pero siempre es la misma rutina estúpida.

Me duermo, me despierto porque algún subnormal me da una patada, me vuelvo a dormir, me vuelvo a despertar porque algún crío o algún humano del demonio está golpeando los cristales de nuestro "hogar", duermo de nuevo, me despierto porque tengo hambre, me levanto sobre mis cuatro patas para ir hasta el cuenco de comida, me peleo con los tres o cuatro estúpidos que hay allí comiendo sin parar, me resigno porque no me dejan comer, me como la estúpida comida procesada que los humanos nos han tirado y está repartidas en el suelo de la jaula, me quedo con hambre, bebo agua para saciar ese hambre, me voy hasta la esquina de la jaula y me vuelvo a dormir.

Ya está.

Esa es mi vida. Esa es la vida de un conejo en una tienda de animales.

Y es una mierda. Directamente. Es aburrida, estúpida, sin sentido, llena de peleas, incertidumbre y tensión por la supremacía de la jaula.

Supremacía que no sirve de nada, porque la única hembra de la jaula que hay aquí es una estrecha y se pone a bufar a la primera de cambio. Pues algún día sabrá lo que se ha perdido de este cuerpo serrano y este pelaje blanco, so tonta, desgraciada. Ella y los demás que viven aquí conmigo, les odio a todos, como a mis hermanos, a mi madre y sobretodo a los humanos que nos pusieron aquí.

Pero no es como si pudiera hacer nada. Soy un conejo normalito, con las orejas puntiagudas, de color blanco, los ojos negros y la nariz rosada. Muchos me dicen que soy mono y adorable, pero nunca me llevan a su casa. Muchos humanos se paran a mirarme, a apreciarme, pero nunca me llevan con ellos, nunca me adoptan, nunca me quieren. Están más ocupados mirando el precio que tengo, o lo adorable que es mi compañero que les hace gracias y carantoñas a través del cristal y se decepcionan al ver que yo no les hago caso, que solo me doy la vuelta, que sigo comiendo y que voy a mi bola.

¿Qué esperan que haga? Vivo en una jaula por el amor de dios, no voy a estar feliz y contento. Tampoco voy a estar dando saltos. Simplemente estoy disgustado, cansado, asustado por la gran cantidad de ruido que hay a veces en esta tienda y deseoso de salir de esta jaula tan angustiosa.

Pero es la vida que me ha tocado y punto. Solo me queda esperar a que algún humano quiera comprarme y resignarme a vivir con él, es todo.

Y eso es justo lo que estaba pensando cuando llegaron esos dos.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira este! ¡Es igual!

Tanto yo como los otros dos conejos pesados que estaban comiendo a mi lado levantamos la cabeza al escuchar esas voces.

Más humanos. Genial, ya no se puede comer tranquilo.

Al parecer son dos jóvenes. Y estaban justo delante de la jaula mirándonos con sus ojos acusadores y sus caras de tontos. Era obvio que planeaban comprar a alguno de nosotros y largarse, y ya sé que no me van a coger a mí. Probablemente cogerán el primer compañero estúpido que haga algún truco y se gane su corazón, y no yo, que solo estoy aquí comiendo y siendo lo equivalente en cuanto a movilidad a una piedra.

No tengo que perder el tiempo con esto, así que simplemente me doy la vuelta, les enseño mis partes traseras esperando que se sientan ofendidos, y me voy a la otra esquina de la jaula para apoyarme en el cristal y dormir dándoles la espalda.

Siempre empleo esta táctica cuando viene algún humano pensando en adoptarnos a alguno de nosotros, y siempre funciona. Yo me quedo durmiendo en la esquina mientras que mis compañeros se pelean por ser el elegido, al final se llevan a uno y los demás se entristecen e intentan rellenar ese hueco emocional con comida. Que tontería, a mí me da lo mismo, cómo sé que no me van a escoger prefiero echarme una siesta, que es más digno y productivo que intentar conquistar a unos simples humanos con mi cara bonita. Yo ya sé que soy hermoso, por favor.

Aunque me sorprendí al saber que los dos jóvenes también se habían percatado de mi hermosura.

—¿Ese? ¿A cuál estás señalando? ¡Hay muchos!

—¡A ese! ¡Ese! ¡El que se ha dado la vuelta y ahora está durmiendo apoyado en el cristal! ¡Mírale!

Algunos de mis compañeros me miraron de reojo y yo me dí la vuelta con toda la dignidad que pude. Si esos humanos querían verme lo harían bien, digo yo.

—¡Ostris! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es perfecto!

Sí, lo sé. Sé que soy perfecto, no tenéis que decírmelo ¿Has oído maldita coneja refinada que no quiere procrear? Soy perfecto, no cómo tú, que no ha querido nada conmigo, piojosa, pordiosera. Pero dejando de lado esto y mi rencor causado por el rechazo de la única coneja que hay en este sitio, soy genial y lo sé.

—¿A que sí? ¡Dará el pego seguro! ¡Akabane tenemos que comprarlo!

—Vale Sakakibara! ¡Ya me he enterado! ¡No me cojas del brazo! ¡Oye...

De la nada el humano pelirrojo, que parecía demasiado nervioso y acelerado para su edad, había sido arrastrado por el brazo del otro para ser llevado hasta la caja y hablar con el dependiente de la tienda de animales. Y yo no sé si había oído bien, pero... ¿Van a comprarme?

Oh dios mío, esto es un milagro, algo que nunca pensé que ocurriría. Van a comprarme ¡Van a comprarme! Voy a salir de este sitio inmundo lleno de bichos y conejos estúpidos y peleones. Exacto, que os den a todos, os odio, me voy a largar de aquí con honores, hijos de mala coneja.

Esos dos humanos son mis salvadores, los amo, los quiero, los idolatro, no debería haberles enseñado el culo para burlarme antes de ellos, pero da lo mismo porque aún así me van a sacar de aquí.

Antes de darme cuenta esos dos se habían vuelto a acercar a la jaula junto con el dependiente, y esta vez yo solo podía mirarles con admiración y amor infinitos.

El primero era pelirrojo, con los ojos de color amarillo y al parecer se llama Akabane, si es que el otro chico había dicho bien su nombre cuando le había arrastrado antes. Lo jodido es que sus ojos me recuerdan al tono amarillo de las plumas de un canario que una vez estuvo delante de nuestra jaula y que a veces nos despertaba con sus berridos el muy desgraciado. Por otra parte el segundo era moreno, con los ojos marrones, una parte de la cabeza rapada y parece llamarse Sakakibara. Y aunque yo no soy nadie para juzgar las modas y el aspecto de los humanos, como se les ocurra raparme me escapo o me suicido, puedo hacerlo y sé cómo. Pero me da la impresión de que esos dos no eran muy listos, o quién sabe, a primera vista eran aceptables, pero parecían muy nerviosos. Estaban sudando, mirándome con desesperación y un aire de culpabilidad a su alrededor. Parecía que habían hecho algo malo, y aunque les agradeciera el que me estuvieran sacando de allí, a la vez me estaba dando muy mala espina.

—Ese, queremos ese.- Dijo el moreno señalándome.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No estés tan nerviosos chico, no es como si hubiera sido tu culpa.— Contestó el dependiente mirando al niño e ignorando su petición de cogerme a mí.

—No, no ha sido mi culpa. Ha sido suya.— Reclamó él señalando al pelirrojo.

—No me señales, yo pensaba que era una buena idea.— Exclamó él con una expresión enfadada.

—¿Buena idea? ¡¿Desde cuando es una buena idea coger el conejo de otra persona y darle wasabi de comer?!— Empezó a gritar el moreno.

—El wasabi está bueno y el conejo no se quejó, yo pensaba que le estaba gustando.— Dijo Akabane con exasperación.

—¡Pues mira, sí! ¡Al conejo de Gakushuu le ha gustado tanto tu wasabi que se ha muerto!— Le siguió gritando Sakakibara.— ¡Se ha muerto tío! ¡Que has matado a un conejo!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡No me lo tienes que decir! ¡Sé que he matado a la mascota de Asano! ¿Vale? ¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¡Para arreglarlo!

—Venga, tranquilizaos los dos, no pasa nada.— Intervino el dependiente.— Simplemente comprad este conejo y explicadle la situación a vuestro amigo ¿Vale?

Los dos se callaron y miraron hacia otro lado. El pelirrojo pareció murmurar un "No es mi amigo", pero se calló ante la mirada del otro.

A decir verdad me importa un pimiento lo que estos dos hubieran hecho antes de venir aquí y comprarme. Que si han matado a un conejo o a otro, me da lo mismo, por mí como si me quieren cocinar, pero con tal de salir de aquí, lo que sea. Y al parecer los dos estaban tan desesperados por encontrar un conejo que se pareciera tanto al de su amigo, que no tardaron en suplicarle al vendedor para que me cogiera y me metiera en una pequeña caja lo más pronto posible.

Si se miraba desde un punto de vista, no era más que un suplente para ellos.

Habían matado a un conejo que no era suyo, y como no querían enfrentarse a la ira del dueño y yo era el que más se parecía al fallecido, me estaban adoptando.

Pero daba igual, porque al fin saldría de esta tienda asquerosa que llevo odiando desde siempre.

Así que no me quejé mucho cuando el vendedor me cogió entre sus manos, las cuales estaban sucias y llenas de sudor, manchando mi pelaje blanco y mi hermosura, y dejé que me llevara a donde me tuviera que llevar.

Ni siquiera le eché un último vistazo a la jaula donde estaban mis compañeros, que se pudran, no quiero nada de ellos. Su presencia me reconfortaba a veces, pero eran muy pesados y era obvio que algún día seguiríamos caminos distintos.

Lo último de lo que fui consciente fue del como me metieron dentro de una caja oscura y cerraron la tapa mientras que los dos chicos pagaban por mí.

Después de eso me dormí, preguntándome lo que me deparaba en el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Akabane Karma.

Creo que así es como se llama uno de los tíos que me ha adoptado. Y a decir verdad, estoy bastante conforme con él.

Fue el olor de la lechuga lo que me despertó y cuando abrí los ojos, la caja en la que me habían metido estaba abierta y el trozo de lechuga justo en frente de mí. No hace falta decir que después de haber estado peleándome casi toda la mañana con mis compañeros de jaula por un mísero trozo de comida procesada, estaba hambriento y casi exhausto, por lo que el hecho de ver un enorme, apetitoso y maravilloso trozo de lechuga justo en frente de mí y unicamente para mí, sin tener que compartir, sin tener que luchar por él, me hizo sentirme como el conejo más feliz de este universo.

No tardé ni dos segundos en levantarme sobre mis cuatro patitas y abalanzarme como un poseso sobre el trozo de lechuga, ni siquiera me paré a olerlo, solo empecé a comer con toda la rapidez que podía, como si alguien me lo fuera a quitar. Es una costumbre que había adoptado después de estar en ese campo de batalla lleno de penurias, también conocido como la tienda de animales. Después de haber estado años ingiriendo esa comida artificial del demonio (la cuál a veces ni podía probar) era una bendición y un milagro tener un trozo de lechuga delante de mis narices.

Estaba tan concentrado con mi cena, que no llegué a escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la caja, ni me percaté de la sombra que se cernió sobre mí. Llamadme loco, pero en ese momento quién hubiera allí era mi última preocupación, no cuando ese trozo de lechuga fresca y de calidad estaba esperando a ser comida. Y yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, vamos que si lo estoy, me estoy empezando a ahogar porque llevo sin respirar un buen rato. No me arrepiento, esto está demasiado bueno.

—Vaya, sí que tenías hambre.

La voz vino justo encima de mi, haciendo que por un momento me desconcentrara en mi tarea de comer hasta reventar y que levantara la cabeza con curiosidad. Reconocía en cierta medida esa voz, pero no del todo. Aunque cuando mis ojitos negros se toparon con aquellos amarillentos, reconocí al chico al instante.

Sí, era uno de los que me habían adoptado. Concretamente el que había matado al conejo de su amigo. O el que no era su amigo, no lo sé ¿Los humanos tenían por costumbre matar a las mascotas de otros como muestra de cariño y afecto? No estoy seguro, no sé como van dictadas sus relaciones y amistades, así que lo dejaré estar por el momento.

Decidí ignorarle por completo y seguir comiendo, ya que me parecía más interesante alimentarme que lo que él tuviera que decir, es verdad que debería estarle agradecido por sacarme de ese tugurio y haberme puesto comida, pero engullir esa lechuga era una prioridad para mí, en vez de tener que escucharle.

A decir verdad... Debería estar algo asustado de él ¿No? Después de todo ya mató a un conejo antes y no precisamente de una manera muy bonita, lo intoxicó.

Ostia.

Lo intoxicó.

Cuando ese pensamiento me vino a la mente, inmediatamente dejé de comer la lechuga y levanté la cabeza para mirar a ese humano con atención y el pánico empezando a invadirme.

Ahí estaba el muy desgraciado, mirándome con esos ojos amarillos y una cara normalucha. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, con inocencia. Observándome desde arriba y apoyado en sus codos, con la cabeza sobre la caja y alternando la mirada entre mi hermoso cuerpecito y la lechuga que había abandonado momentos antes.

Me da muy mala espina ¿Dónde estaba el otro chico? No me lo trago, no me creo nada. Este humano ya había matado a un conejo antes dándole de comer ¿Y si ahora me hacía lo mismo a mí? Dijo en la tienda de animales que había sido un accidente. Pero ¿Y si no lo había sido? ¿Y si es un asesino serial de conejos que disfruta viéndonos comer de su alimento envenenado? Me lo dijo mi madre en la madriguera hace mucho tiempo, que hay humanos de los que no debes fiarte, que muchos son malos, que no te quieren. Que a veces solo te buscan para cazarte, para comerte, para hacerte daño y luego fabricarse esos trapos que llevan y que llaman "ropa" contigo. Eso fue lo que le pasó a mi padre, según ella. Y para mí, que he crecido rodeado de humanos, nunca me tocaron por el grueso cristal de la jaula, pero ahora estaba fuera, me habían sacado. Y no había considerado el peligro de ello. Dios mío ¿Y si la lechuga que me acabo de comer está envenenada?

Oh dios conejil. No quiero morir así.

No puedo morir así.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a andar en círculos por la caja. Con un montón de pensamientos negativos en mi cabecita y el pelirrojo ese mirándome con curiosidad.

Mi preciada vida no puede acabar aquí, yo soy esencial para este mundo. Además, tengo muchas cosas que vivir y que experimentar. Todavía no he mordido en la mano a ningún humano como se debe, no he comido pimiento, quiero pimiento, aún no he hecho mi propia madriguera, no he conocido a una conejita que quiera procrear conmigo y no he formado mi propia camada. Quiero hacer todas esas cosas antes de morir al menos, y aunque no se me conceda, al menos que me dejen probar el pimiento y morder a alguien, por favor, lo que pido no es tanto ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto no puede acabar así ¿Hay alguna manera de evitar que me muera intoxicado? Solo lo pregunto.

—Ey ¿Qué te pasa?— Dijo el humano encima de mí.— ¿Tan mala está la lechuga?

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que a lo mejor la has envenenado, sí. Está asquerosa, como tu alma. Psicópata. Asesino. Sácame este alimento del demonio de mi auto proclamada caja ahora mismo, desgraciado. Como no lo hagas me abalanzo sobre ti y te dejo la cara como un colador a base de mordiscos.

Esto intenté decírselo poniéndome frente a él y levantando la cabeza con orgullo, claro que no sé cómo se lo tomó. Porque antes de darme cuenta, él había alzado las manos y me había cogido con decisión, para luego alzarme hacia arriba y mirarme con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te asustas tanto? No he envenenado la lechuga ni nada de eso.

¿Debería creerme eso? No lo sé, pero la forma en la que me sonreía me tranquilizaba algo, solo un poquito. Es cierto que si me estuviera intoxicando ya hubiera notado los síntomas, así que tal vez todo esto no era más que un mini-ataque de pánico sin sentido.

Eso era lo que estaba pensando mientras el humano se sentaba en el suelo y me sostenía en sus brazos, haciendo que estuviera acurrucado en su pecho y (no voy a mentir) más que cómodo.

—Si has creído que soy un asesino de conejos o algo, te diré que no es verdad. Así que por el momento, deberías estar más tranquilo ¿Vale?

Después de eso empezó a acariciarme la cabeza, con parsimonia y delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper bajo su tacto. Y no es como si me gustara que me sobase o algo, claro que no, pero lo dejaré pasar. Le creeré por el momento, pero el hecho de que me encuentre cómodo con ese humano no tiene nada que ver. No, claro que no.

Bueno sí.

Me gusta este humano ¿Vale? Me declaro culpable, pero nunca había recibido cariño por parte de uno y está bien de vez en cuando, nadie puede juzgarme. Además, estoy frágil después de haber pensado que me iba a matar, por lo que necesitaba algo de consuelo. Y encima me ha dado lechuga. Que no está envenenada, es una gran razón para cogerle cariño a un humano. Así que le perdono todos los males y dejo que me sobe todo lo que quiera, yo no me voy a quejar. Encima huele a fresa, me gustan las fresas y su pelo me recuerda al color de una. Podría acostumbrarme a estar con Akabane, que creo que es como se llama, y si no que se aguante porque no es mi culpa que los nombres humanos sean tan raros.

—Creo que puedo entender a Gakushuu y su gusto por vosotros.— Dijo el chico pensando en voz alta.— Sois calladitos, monos y bastante tranquilos.

Gakushuu, me suena ese nombre. Creo que va a ser mi dueño ¿Verdad? El chico cuyo conejo fue intoxicado y ahora necesita uno nuevo. Claro que dudo de que se entere de que el otro está muerto, porque si me han comprado a prisa y corriendo para reemplazarme es para que el pobre humano no sepa que su mascota ha sido asesinada cruelmente. Bueno, yo no tengo problema con eso, si el humano puede vivir conmigo pensando que soy otro, yo también, siempre que tenga una jaula para mí solo y comida, estará bien para mí.

Claro que también me gustaría ver a Karma de vez en cuando, cosa que creo que pasará porque son amigos ¿Verdad?

Aunque no es como si me gustara Karma ni nada de eso.

—Si te digo la verdad, me siento un poco mal por lo que he hecho.— Confesó con algo de arrepentimiento.— Solo quería enfadar a Gakushuu haciendo que su conejo me quisiera más que a él, pero lo único que he conseguido ha sido dejarle sin mascota.

Bueno, no sé qué decirle. Pero creo que darle wasabi (lo que sea que fuera eso) a un conejo, no es la mejor forma de ganarte su amor y cariño. Podría haberlo hecho de la forma que lo está haciendo conmigo: Salvándole de sus penurias de aquella tienda, dándole de comer lechuga y alimentos nada peligrosos y cogiéndole en brazos para acariciarle el lomo con cariño. Así es como un conejo llega a quererte. Pero bueno, al menos tiene el consuelo de que yo sí le estoy apreciando y no el conejo fallecido, que en paz descanse. Seguro que yo soy mejor que el otro en muchos sentidos, sin duda alguna.

—Bueno, solo espero que Ren le tenga entretenido un buen rato para que yo pueda dejarte en su casa con tranquilidad ¿Vale?— Dijo el chico sonriendo.

Vaya, así que planea dejarme esta misma noche en la casa del otro chico. Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer nada, ese era el plan desde el principio y ambos sabíamos que en algún momento nos tendríamos que separar.

El problema está en que a mí no me hace mucha gracia el tener que separarme de Karma.

Creo que esto lo notó un poco por cómo me revolví en su agarre y por un momento pareció que iba a dar un salto para esconderme dentro de la caja, pero no lo hice más que nada porque... Bueno, porque no quiero, básicamente. No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie. Aunque sí era verdad que me entristecía bastante tener que separarme de este humano tan pronto, a pesar de que pensaba que iba a matarme, no me ha tratado tan mal y parece simpático, incluso está arrepentido por haberle hecho aquello al otro conejo, parece ser de fiar. En cambio, no conozco de nada a mi futuro dueño, creo que eso debería preocuparme mucho más que el hecho de que a lo mejor no podré ver tanto a Karma como quisiera.

—Tu futuro dueño es imbécil.— Declaró él como si nada y con un tono algo enfadado.

Vale.

¿Puedo asustarme ya?

Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con pensar que me iba a morir, ahora encima me tengo que separar de Karma para irme con otro humano estúpido que a los ojos del único humano al que le tengo algo de aprecio es imbécil ¿Y ahora qué hago? Puede que la opción de escaparme siempre sea algo razonable, mucho más si mi nuevo dueño no es tanto como yo espero. Porque por favor, solo hay que mirarme. Yo necesito cuidados, una jaula espaciosa, comida decente, un entorno silencioso y tranquilo, mimitos, amor y cariño. Si me los da Karma mejor, pero básicamente es eso, y como mi nuevo dueño no esté dispuesto a dármelo vamos a tener un gran problema.

—Sí, sin duda Gakushuu es un estúpido pretencioso.— Siguió diciendo el humano sin ser consciente del cómo estaba empezando a desvariar.— No es más que un niño de papá que va paseándose por ahí con sus aires de superioridad, sus buenas notas, sus millones de fans femeninas, su cuerpo enfundado en el maldito uniforme del instituto que le queda como un guante y su maldita y perfecta cara que encandila a quién le mire. El muy estúpido, cómo lo odio.

Espera.

Espera, Karma, espera. Creo que me he perdido un poco.

Déjame asimilar las cosas ¿Ese humano te cae bien o te cae mal? ¿Es bueno o malo? Porque lo que acabas de decir me ha descolocado bastante.

El que sea un niño de papá es malo para un humano, pero bueno para mí porque significa que al fin viviré rodeado de los lujos y comodidades que me merezco, y no en una tienda de animales asquerosa. Pero el que tenga buenas notas (que no sé lo que es) y miles de fans, no lo veo malo, tampoco el que un uniforme le quede bien o el que sea guapo (Aunque el concepto de belleza para mí es muy distinto del de un humano, pero bueno). Para mí nada de eso supone ningún problema, pero... ¿Por qué a Karma sí?

No entiendo nada.

—Y encima va el estúpido y resulta que al final tiene sentimientos, cuando pensaba que ya dormía en una cripta y se guardaba los corazones empalados de sus víctimas en el armario, va y resulta ser un maldito niñato solitario, comprensivo y con un conejo de mascota al que parece querer más que a su familia. Venga ya, lo que me faltaba.

Me estoy confundiendo.

¿Ese humano es igual de malo que un zorro o igual de bueno que un ratoncito? No es por nada, pero es que mi escala del bien y el mal se divide así y en este momento no sé cómo calificar a ese chico. Karma lo está describiendo de una manera que no entiendo, como si pareciera enfadado con él, pero a la vez diciendo cosas buenas. No tiene ningún sentido ¿Los humanos son siempre tan contradictorios?

Karma, me pareces guapo, que hueles bien y que eres mi salvador. E incluso se me ha pasado por la cabeza que podría enamorarme de ti, total, nadie me lo impide y no estoy en contra del amor entre especies.

Pero pienso que estas completamente pirado y la forma en la que hablas de mi futuro amo me da una mala sensación. No sé lo que quieres de él, ni lo que sientes hacia él, pero teniendo en cuenta que le has matado a la mascota y a la vez pareces tenerle algo de admiración, tiene que ser un sentimiento que sólo los humanos conocen. Porque nunca he escuchado hablar de él ni lo he sentido, por lo que en este momento se escapa completamente de mi privilegiada y maravillosa cabecita.

—De todas formas no importa lo que te diga, vas a caer rendido a sus pies, igual que todos los demás.— Acabó diciendo mientras me levantaba y me miraba a los ojos.— Es tan perfecto en tantos sentidos que es imposible odiarle del todo, hazme caso.

¿Perdona?

¿Me estás diciendo que hay un ser más perfecto que yo? ¿Que hay un humano que osa ser más maravilloso que yo? ¿Y que encima ese humano va a ser mi amo?

No me lo creo.

No hay nada más perfecto que yo, desgraciado inculto. Solo tienes que mirarme para darte cuenta.

Me había enfadado tanto por aquello que estaba a punto de morderle debido a la indignación y el enfado que sus palabras habían causado en mi cuerpecito, pero antes de que lo hiciera un sonido estridente sonó por la casa, sobresaltándome y haciendo que me encogiera en sus brazos con rapidez.

Dios conejil, que susto más grande. Por un momento he pensado que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿La llamada de Satanás? ¿Un alarido de emergencia? ¿Un grito? Por favor, no me explico cómo pueden vivir los humanos con ese ruido, Karma ni se ha inmutado a pesar de que ha sido horrible. O esta gente tiene una capacidad auditiva equivalente a una piedra de río o es que yo soy tan genial que lo puedo sentir todo. Y creo que tengo razón en los dos razonamientos.

—Vaya, el timbre. Eso significa que es Sakakibara y que es hora de que te lleve a tu nuevo hogar.— Dijo Karma levantándose y aproximándose a la caja.

¿Timbre? ¿Eso era lo que había sonado? Pues joder, parecía que estaban matando a algo. De ahora en adelante me cuidaré de eso que se llama timbre, sea lo que sea, no vaya a ser que me mate de un infarto o algo peor.

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras Karma volvía a dejarme en la caja y me miraba con una leve sonrisa. Será desgraciado, me sigue pareciendo el humano más bello que he visto nunca, pero el hecho de que está loco sigue estando ahí. Pero mira, puedo perdonárselo todo siempre y cuando me dé otra hoja de lechuga fresquita y apetitosa para zamparme por el camino hacia mi nueva casa. Sí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Intenté decírselo pegándole una patada con mi patita a la otra lechuga, que estaba a medio comer y ya no parecía nada apetitosa, pero Karma solo me sonrió más mientras empezaba a andar con la caja en la mano. Que por cierto, me iba a marear, porque ir metido en una caja cutre y que vayan zarandeando a esta, es un asco. Pero es la vida que me había tocado vivir, mira que bien.

—Lo siento, te daría un trozo de lechuga, pero tenemos que irnos.— Contestó Karma con un tono de voz algo pensativo.— Te pediría que no cayeras en la trampa de Gakushuu y te enamoraras de él. Pero es bastante difícil hacerlo si yo estoy metido en esa trampa de lleno.

Espera, espera, espera.

¿He oído bien? ¿He entendido bien?

¿Karma no va a darme más lechuga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Ay, después de una semana de exámenes y exámenes y lágrimas y exámenes y ganas de tirarse por un balcón y más exámenes, aquí os traigo la segunda parte de este... Fic, o como queráis llamarlo, porque yo no sé cómo considerarlo (?) Tengo tantos fics y proyectos que hacer y que seguir que ya dudo de que siga un orden, así que no sé qué deciros porque ni siquiera yo sé lo que voy a continuar o a traducir después de esto, tengo un cacao mental impresionante, pero al menos os traigo conejitos para compensar ~
> 
> En este capi básicamente el conejito escucha las primeras impresiones de Gakushuu... Dadas por Karma de una manera sutil y sana (?) No sé qué más explicar dado a que este fic están hecho de una manera que dudo que haya que explicar algo, todo lo hago por el "humor", si es que lo queréis llamar así, por lo que (?)
> 
> Solo espero que a alguien le haya gustado ~
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	3. Chapter 3

—Esta será tu nueva casa, pórtate bien ¿Vale?— Me dijo Karma sonriéndome desde arriba.

Vale, de acuerdo. No tengo nada que decirle.

Me había pasado todo el camino hacia ese sitio enfurruñado y con hambre, porque el humano no se había dignado a darme de comer, cosa que yo considero algo ofensivo y de muy mala educación. Pero total, estoy seguro de que mi dios conejil se lo hará pagar, no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme.

Pero pasando hacia otro tema, hace tan solo dos o tres minutos que Karma destapó la caja en la que yo estaba metido y empezó a hablarme con más ánimo de lo normal sobre que este era mi nuevo hogar. La verdad, no me importa que lo hiciera, pero estaría bien que pudiera ver el sitio. Porque como este humano comprenderá, yo no puedo ver mi nueva casa si estoy entre unas cuatro paredes de cartón, no soy ciego, pero tampoco soy tan alto.

Y yo a Karma le quiero mucho, pero con esto ya me ha confirmado que el pobrecito es tonto. Pero bueno, es humano, no se le puede pedir mucho, por lo que yo me callé, levanté mi cabeza para mirarle y olfateé el sitio con interés.

No huele a conejo muerto, eso está bien.

—Tu nuevo dueño está ocupado, así que no volverá en un rato.— Explicó el pelirrojo mientras andaba por la habitación.— Por el momento podrás explorar tu nueva jaula.

Genial, algo de tiempo a solas y una jaula solo para mí. Por fin, algo de tranquilidad y espacio. Algo con lo que había soñado desde mi nacimiento. No más hermanos pesados que te patean la cara mientras duermes, no más compañeros de jaula que te roban la comida, no más madres estresadas, no más perros ladrando en la tienda. Adiós superpoblación de roedores y mamíferos en una urna de cristal, hola bonita tranquilidad en la soledad de mi propia y exclusiva jaula. Esto era como un sueño cumplido.

Karma debió de darse cuenta de mi repentino buen humor, porque me sonrió aún más mientras colocaba la caja en el suelo. Sí, había llegado el momento de dejar esa caja barata.

—Ven aquí.— Murmuró Karma alzando las manos.

Volvió a cogerme con extremo cuidado y esperando no hacerme daño, cosa que agradezco, porque así mi pelo puede seguir tan bonito y lustroso como siempre, es algo importante para mí. Luego me levantó y me miró con algo de cariño. Volvió a darme algo de pena que tuviéramos que separarnos aquí, pero teníamos que aceptar que seguiríamos caminos distintos.

—Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo, pero eso no va a ser posible.— Dijo sonriendo.— Habría estado bien tenerte como mascota. Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos muy pronto, te lo prometo.

Más te vale, porque como no cumplas esa promesa pienso escaparme de este sitio para buscarte y morderte las manos hasta dejarte sin dedos ¿Lo has entendido?

Podría haberle dicho eso, pero en su lugar decidí demostrar mi poquito y significante afecto por él mordisquéandole los dedos con cariño. Es la única forma que tengo de darle las gracias por haberme salvado y un mordisquito de cariño por parte de un conejo como yo, es como un logro para algunos, debería sentirse orgulloso.

—Hasta luego, ya nos veremos.— Dijo en voz baja mientras me levantaba y me colocaba dentro de una gran jaula que había en la esquina de la habitación, como siempre con cuidado y colocando mis patitas en la superficie para que no me hiciera daño al caer.

Yo le miré apenado, esperando que me dijera algo más antes de marcharse, al menos a que se sacara algo de comer del bolsillo, pero no fue así.

Karma simplemente me acarició la cabeza por última vez, se levantó, miró alrededor de la habitación, recogió la caja en la que me había traído y se marchó por la ventana a paso lento.

Le vi desaparecer por ese cuadrado de cristal que todos los humanos tenían en sus habitaciones y sé que debería estar más triste de lo que estaba, después de todo se traba de uno de los pocos humanos que me habían tratado bien, y acababa de saltar de un segundo piso. Sería comprensible que me encontrara sensible y algo deprimido.

Pero el hecho de ver cómo Karma había cogido una de las camisas que había tiradas por el suelo de la habitación antes de irse, me hacía estar más confundido que triste.

De verdad, no entiendo a los humanos.

~0.0~

Después de estar más de 15 minutos reflexionando e intentando saber por qué Karma había cogido esa camisa, llegué a la conclusión de que me importaba tres pepinos y medio. Aunque eso sí, tendría que esforzarme más en conocer a los humanos, sus costumbres y sus razones para actuar, porque si a partir de ahora voy a vivir con uno de ellos, al menos tendré que saber el por qué de sus cosas.

Pensando esto y sabiendo que el próximo humano no volvería en un rato, decidí relajarme y llevar a cabo mi siguiente movimiento: Exploración y conocimiento del terreno y su disposición.

Dí unas cuantas vueltas a mi alrededor y con mis ojitos negro analicé la jaula en la que me encontraba, la habitación de este humano y todo lo de mi alrededor en general.

La habitación en sí era normal, con cosas de humanos normales. Cosas que yo no entendía ni sabía para qué servían, pero siempre y cuando no haya un "timbre" aquí, yo estaré contento. Había ropa (creo que así se llama) desperdigada por ahí, probablemente habría más si Karma no se hubiera llevado una, pero ahí estaban de todos modos; Unas cosas de madera muy grandes en las que había más cosas encima; Aquello en lo que los humanos dormían; Y en algunas de esas cosas de madera había más cosas brillantes. No sé lo que son, pero parecen cuencos, sí, son cuencos brillantes. Parecen bonitos, podría estar todo el día mirándolos.

Despegando mi atención de aquellas cosas tan llamativas, exploré mi jaula algo emocionado e intentando no dar saltitos de felicidad.

Era grande, bastante. Tenía un montón de pellet y papel de periódico en el que podía andar sin problemas, todo era suave y blandito, mis patitas lo agradecían mucho; En uno de los laterales había una casita pequeña de madera, la cuál seguramente servía para que pudiera dormir allí, resguardadito, a salvo de la luz, el frío y las molestias. Me encanta porque el techo de la jaula es alto, lo que significa que me puedo subir encima del techo de la casita y ver todo el panorama desde allí, además al ser de madera me permite roerla y ejercitar mis prodigiosos dientes con ella, es maravilloso. Pero lo mejor de esta jaula, es probablemente el bebedero lleno de agua que hay en otro de los laterales, junto con el cuenco de comida que estaba a rebosar.

Me acerque al cuenco con rapidez y observé lo que había dentro con nerviosismo. Sí. Lechuga, pimiento, pepino, manzana e incluso pera. Además de otro cuenco al lado, lleno de pipas y frutos secos para roer y disfrutar.

Dios mío, esto es el cielo.

Al fin la vida me recompensa con lo que me merezco, sabía que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas y aquí estoy.

Los veintes minutos siguientes me los pasé comiendo como un poseso. Y no me arrepiento de nada, ya era hora de que algo así me pasara. Al fin pude probar el pimiento después de tanto tiempo deseándolo y la manzana y la pera no parecieron durarme ni dos minutos, mi concentración solo estaba en esa comida y lo buena que estaba, además de la diversión de roer alguna que otra pipa en el proceso.

Habría seguido comiendo, si no fuera porque el ruido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo.

Inmediatamente levanté la cabeza del cuenco mientras masticaba uno de los pocos trozos de lechuga que quedaba. No iba a perderme ni loco la llegada de mi nuevo dueño, ya que al fin podría ver de quién se trataba y lo cándida y pura que era su alma al haber puesto tanta fruta en el cuenco. Por eso no dudé en dejar de lado la comida, acercarme a paso lento al extremo de la jaula y asomar la cabeza para mirar con curiosidad entre las rejas. Estaba algo emocionado, no voy a mentir.

Pero cuando entró aquel humano y lo primero que hizo fue tirar cosas al suelo y arrojarse encima de su lecho, me quedé algo confundido.

Será iluso, ni siquiera me ha mirado ¿Quién se cree que es para ignorar mi fabulosa presencia?

Había entrado como si nada al cuarto, mirando al suelo y con aire de cansancio. Y mientras pasaba de mí se había tirado a esa cama como un peso muerto, extendiendo sus brazos, boca abajo y dejando su cabeza enterrada entre las mantas. Me había recordado a los hábitos de una chinchilla que conocí en la tienda de animales y que se enroscaba como una pelota dentro del papel de periódico, lo hacía cada vez que entraba a la casita de madera de su jaula ¿Eso significa que mi nuevo humano tiene parte de chinchilla? ¿O solo tiene instintos de chinchilla? ¿Tiene algo que ver con una chinchilla o simplemente es idiota? ¿Acaso era eso una especie de ritual humano? No lo sé, pero es algo curioso, lo investigaré cuando tenga tiempo.

Por el momento me limité a observarle lo mejor que podía, esperando que me diera una mejor impresión de las que me dieron Karma y ese tal Ren.

Parecía tener la misma estatura de Karma, cosa que es bastante aceptable para mí. No podía verle la cara porque la tenía enterrada en la cama, pero sí alcanzaba a ver algo de su pelo anaranjado. Bueno, me recuerda a una mandarina pocha, así se ha ganado unos cuantos puntos de aprecio por mi parte. Estaría bien que se levantara de una vez para que pudiera mirarle a la cara, pero al parecer no pretendía hacerlo.

Pasaron unos cinco o diez minutos en los que él siguió allí tendido y yo observándole con atención.

Vale, esto es algo raro.

¿Por qué mi nuevo humano no se levanta? Puede que yo sea algo impaciente, pero según tengo entendido ellos suelen dormir de noche. E incluso intentando hacer caso a sus hábitos naturales, podrían ignorarlos, por ejemplo: yo siendo un conejo tiendo a dormir de día, pero ahora como no me da la gana, no lo hago, y es de día y no estoy durmiendo. Así que ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le pasa a este humano? ¿A caso está enfermo?

Levanté la cabeza un poco más para observarle mejor, esta vez dudoso y con algo de miedo invadiéndome.

No se mueve ¿Por qué no se mueve? Debería moverse, al menos para respirar. Me estoy preocupando, sólo está ahí tumbado sin hacer nada ¿Y sí le pasa algo? ¿Los humanos se pueden morir así porque así? Yo he conocido casos de esos en la tienda animales, en los que un día un adorable hamster está correteando en su rueda y al día siguiente le ha dado un chungazo y se ha muerto. Eso a las cobayas también les pasa, y a los conejos, y a las chinchillas.

Oh dios conejil, las chinchillas.

No puede ser.

No puede ser, se ha muerto.

Mi nuevo humano se ha muerto.

Se ha muerto ¿Por qué se ha muerto? Se ha desplomado ahí como si nada, delante de mí. Santa zanahoria de la coneja ¡Esto es un trauma! ¡Estoy viendo el cadáver de un humano! Que vengan las fuerzas especiales, los cuervos, las águilas o lo que tenga que venir, pero que alguien me ayude.

No me puedo creer que el humano haya fallecido, así tan repentinamente, porque sí. Claro, normal que no haya podido reparar en mi presencia ¿Quién iba a fijarse en un perfecto conejo cuando se estaba muriendo? Este humano no. Y ahora estaba allí tirado, siendo yo el único testigo de su trágica muerte.

¿Y ahora yo qué hago?

Karma se ha ido y el nuevo humano está muerto ¿Qué va a ser de mí ahora?

Sin darme cuenta empecé a dar tumbos por la jaula, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Corriendo hasta la casita, subiéndome al tejado de esta, bajando, dando unos cuantos saltos, andando en círculos e intentando controlar mis nervios.

Cuando entro en pánico, pienso mejor moviéndome de esa forma, por eso era preferible corretear en vez de seguir mirando el cadáver de ese humano.

Por favor, no ¿Qué me va a pasar? Con el humano muerto, yo no tendré dueño. Y si no tengo dueño, no tendré a nadie que me saque de la jaula, por lo que no seré libre. Y si me quedo aquí en la jaula y sin dueño, no tendré a nadie que me alimente y que me de mimitos y cariñitos. Yo necesito mimitos y cariñitos ¿Es que no lo entienden? Además de comida...

¡Mi comida! Me la he comido casi toda pensando que me la rellenarían más tarde y resulta que es la última que voy a tener. Ya nadie me va a traer más comida, se me van a acabar las provisiones, no tendré nada que comer de aquí a mañana.

Voy a morir ¡Voy a morir!

No me puede estar pasando esto, voy a morir de hambre y voy a morir de sed y nadie será testigo de ello. Yo no he hecho nada para merecer esto ¿Qué me están contando? Hijos de mala coneja, desgraciados, desagradecidos, inútiles e ineptos, yo nunca hice nada malo ¿Queréis llevaros a un animal al cielo de las mascotas? Pues llevaos a esa serpiente inmunda que me miraba como una cena entre los cristales de la jaula, no a mí, subnormales. Yo nunca he hecho nada malo, ni siquiera he mordido a un humano aún ¿Por qué motivo voy a tener que morir? ¿Eh? Que asco, los odio a todos.

Justo cuando parecía que mi vida era mejor, va el destino y me mata a mi dueño. No es justo, nada justo. De esta forma como mucho llegaré al invierno y será inútil, porque entonces moriré de frío.

¿Sabéis qué? Que os den a todos, al mundo entero. En el momento en el que me muera de hambre, lo primero que pienso hacer es reencarnarme en algo grande, algo único y algo más especial de lo que yo soy. Pienso encontrar a mi nuevo dueño ya fallecido en la próxima vida y los dos dominaremos el mundo, los pisotearemos a todos, os enteraréis de lo que es bueno, pienso hacer que...

—¿Qué te pasa?—Escuché justo a mi lado.

Me quedé quieto en mi sitio y al fin pude descansar mis patitas después de tanto correr por la jaula. Luego giré la cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos violetas que me miraban con curiosidad.

Anda, que está vivo.

Bueno, pues entonces nada. Me olvidaré de los planes de dominación mundial... Por el momento.

Pero dejando de lado eso, el humano está vivo y es una alegría. Eso significa que ya no voy a morir ni de hambre, ni de frío, ni de sed. Estoy a salvo, con mi casita y mis frutas.

Vale, ya estoy más tranquilo.

Inmediatamente me relajé y me senté con cansancio en el suelo de la jaula. Mi mente al fin se despejó y el pánico repentino de verme muerto se esfumó.

Si lo pienso bien, es la segunda vez en el día que me hacen creer que voy a morir. Y de eso se pueden sacar dos posibles conclusiones.

La primera, es que a los humanos les gusta verme sufrir y se divierten haciéndome creer que mi final está cerca. Ya sea porque me han envenenado o porque voy a morir de hambre.

La segunda, es que mi imaginación portentosa me domina, me imagino escenarios raros y me agobio yo solo.

Conclusión: Yo y mi mente somos perfectos e insuperables, por lo tanto el problema es de los humanos.

Obviamente que ellos no sepan cómo comportarse cerca de mí, es problema suyo. Yo soy frágil, adorable y buen intencionado, solo pido un techo y comida, los complicados son ellos con sus acciones, sonrisas y lechugas de dudosas procedencia.

Dudo bastante que llegue a comprenderlos.

Por otro lado, mi nuevo dueño me sigue mirando con curiosidad y yo le analizo lo mejor que puedo. Y no parece malo, es más, me recuerda algo a Karma.

Su pelo, como he podido ver antes, es anaranjado, no hay problema con ello. Sus ojos son violetas y algo llamativos para mí, no sabía que los humanos podían llegar a tener ese color de ojos, claro que entre nosotros los conejos solo los podemos tener rojos, marrones y negros, o como mucho celestes. Por lo que los ojos de este humano junto con los de Karma son los únicos que he visto, pero son bonitos.

Este humano es bonito en general, no lo voy a negar. Es bello. Si fuera una hembra humana, no dudaría en querer procrear y formar una manada con él.

—¿Te ha sentado mal algo?— Me preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

Claro, normal que lo hiciera. Mientras que él estaba fingiendo su muerte como las zarigüeyas, yo me había dedicado a corretear por la jaula como un poseso siendo presa del pánico, cualquiera pensaría que me había dado otro chungo.

Pero no. Tranquilízate humano, yo estoy bien, no pasa nada. No soy tan débil, soy un conejo fuerte e independiente capaz de sobrevivir ante las situaciones más duras de la vida salvaje.

—No sé si traerte algo más de comida, parece que hoy te ha dado por dejar el cuenco vacío.— Pensó en voz alta mientras se inclinaba para mirar al plato de comida.— A lo mejor por eso estás tan nervioso.

Oh, por favor. Sí, hazlo. Trae más comida. Más lechuga o pimiento, incluso pepino, que está fresquito y me sienta muy bien. Pero rápido, porque como tardes mucho me acabaré comiendo la casita de madera, que parece muy apetitosa a primera vista. Me da lo mismo que me ponga nervioso, yo nací nervioso, soy nervioso, nervioso es mi segundo nombre ¿A qué esperas humano inútil? Ya estás tardando en levantarte y traerme la comida. Como me hagas lo mismo que Karma y me dejes con las ganas, te arranco esos ojos tan bonitos que tienes y se los llevo al otro humano como venganza.

Supongo que a Karma eso le dolería, ya que ha mostrado tener afecto por él.

Creo.

Lo intentaré averiguar poco a poco, pero por ahora quiero comer. Dame de comer, necesito comer ¿No ves que me has hecho pensar que estabas muerto? ¿Sabes el mal trago que he pasado? Tengo que comer, pensé que me iba a morir de hambre, la única solución para eso es comer. Maldita sea, que me des de comer ya maldita especie inepta ¿No ves que estoy saltando delante de ti? Eso significa que quiero comer, que me des de comer ¿Hola? Alimento para mí, fotosíntesis para las plantes, lo que sea que coman los peces ¿Te sabes los sinónimos? Madre mía del amor de la patata ¡Que me alimentes ya!

—Estás... raro.— Dijo de repente algo confundido.

Inmediatamente dejé de saltar delante de él y me quedé quieto y expectante.

Ups.

Había olvidado que soy un reemplazo de su antiguo conejo. Maldita sea mi perfección. No había tenido en cuenta que él piensa que yo soy su antigua mascota.

Obvio que lo pensaba, Karma y el otro chico se habían esforzado en ocultar el horrible crimen que habían cometido, y la tapadera soy yo. Este pobre humano no sabía nada del asunto, es completamente inocente y desinteresado en sus acciones.

Y ahora le había hecho sospechar.

Es normal que lo hiciera, cada conejo tenemos una personalidad distinta, ninguno somos iguales. Cada uno de nosotros podemos reaccionar de distintas formas a los acontecimientos, a los olores, las voces, etc, etc. A mí me gusta identificarme como un conejo... ¿Difícil? Ni idea, soy consciente de que soy algo volátil, caprichoso e impaciente. Y no muchos conejos son así, por lo que es comprensible que el anterior conejo de este chico, no le pidiera alimento de la misma forma que lo he estado haciendo yo.

Ahora sospecha algo.

—¿Estás más rechoncho?— Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Pues mira no, pero muchas gracias. Me halaga pensar que tengo un cuerpo serrano superior al de mis congéneres.

Siguió mirándome y examinándome con curiosidad, seguramente intentando comprender el por qué le parezco tan distinto de su anterior conejo, que lo soy. Pero no creo que tenga de qué preocuparme, si Karma dijo que soy igual que la anterior mascota, tengo que serlo. De otra forma no me habrían escogido y yo estoy muy orgulloso de mi cuerpecito, mis patitas y mi pelaje blanco.

Además, no es como si me molestara mucho ser un reemplazo de otro, ya he dicho que con tener comida y casa, me conformo. Además mi nuevo dueño es guapo y Karma ha prometido que vendrá a verme, no tengo nada de lo que quejarme.

Siempre y cuando mi nombre de mascota sea algo digno y nada denigrante.

Es lo único que pido de esto, de verdad. Lo imploro.

Lo sé porque cuando era un joven e inexperto conejito al llegar a la tienda de animales tenía esperanzas de que me adoptaran, por lo que me informé. Además, allí conocí a uno de los pocos conejos que he llegado a apreciar en mi vida: Un conejo mayor, grande y sabio, con el pelaje gris y muchos conocimientos que compartir. Fue como el padre que nunca tuve.

Me contó que los humanos solían poner nombres a los conejos que se convertían en sus mascotas, y desde entonces me he estado fijado con horror y a la vez con una vaga esperanza.

Los nombres que les daban a algunos de mis compañeros eran estúpidos y sin sentido, cosas que no podía comprender, y por mucho que se lo decía al conejo sabio, él se justificaba diciendo que "el trabajo de mascota es más difícil de lo que parece."

A día de hoy, sigo sin saber lo que implica ser verdaderamente una mascota. Pero viviendo aquí, espero llegar a comprenderlo.

Pero aún así, quiero saber mi nombre. Quiero saber si es denigrante para mi perfecto ser o no, de ello depende que me caiga bien este humano.

Durante ese pequeño tiempo de reflexión, me quedé quieto y mirándole con tranquilidad. Él seguía dudando un poco de mí, pero parece que quedarme tranquilo fue una buena táctica.

Después de sacudir su cabeza y dirigirme una pequeña sonrisa, el humano se convenció de que su mascota estaba "como siempre" (aunque fuera otro conejo y no el suyo) y se levantó con ánimo para traerme la comida.

Al fin, estaba tardando. Vamos humano, cuánto más tardes más apetitosa me parecerá la casita de madera y el periódico del suelo.

—No te preocupes, ahora te traigo de comer.— Dijo con naturalidad.— Pensaba que eras más paciente, Mr. Wasabi.

Mr. Wasabi.

Ese nombre resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez, dejándome paralizado y sin poder responder al chico. Este se marchó por la puerta de la habitación para traerme de comer, de buen ánimo, con la cabeza bien alta, dejándome allí confundido y anonadado.

Mr. Wasabi.

Mr. Wasabi.

Mr. Wasabi.

¿Mr. Wasabi?

¿Mr. Wasabi?

¡¿Mr. Wasabi?!

¡¿Mi nuevo nombre es Mr. Wasabi?!

Se acabó.

Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, Asano Gakushuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Bueno, después de un tiempo he conseguido traer el tercer capítulo de este fic con algo de dignidad (?) A decir verdad, pensaba que no iba a gustar mucho, pero al parecer ha hecho gracia a bastante gente y como a mí me encanta escribir desde el punto de vista de mi amado conejito, me hace bastante ilusión continuarla.
> 
> En este capi el conejito ya se encuentra con Gakushuu, pero como se ve ese encuentro no lo lleva muy bien. Parece ser que su nombre no le ha gustado y el pensar que Gakushuu estaba muerto cuando en verdad estaba descansando en la cama no le ha gustado (?) No voy a explicar nada del Karma roba-camisas, me ha salido del alma.
> 
> Ya tengo algunas cosas pensadas para el siguiente capi, así que ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder hacerla pronto, aunque se me avecina una oleada de trabajo y fics que llevar a cabo :'3
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	4. Chapter 4

Venganza.

Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabecita cuándo empecé a llevar a cabo mi plan maestro contra Asano Gakushuu.

Era por la mañana, bastante temprano. Los rayos de sol se colaban por aquel rectángulo de cristal en el que Karma se había marchado días antes, gracias a mis orejitas podía escuchar los cantos de los pájaros felices en sus nidos y mi desayunado había consistido en unas hojas de zanahoria bastante fresquitas.

Me encuentro solo en la habitación de mi dueño, pues hace horas que se ha marchado a hacer sus actividades de humano normal. Yo debería estar durmiendo, ya que estoy bastante cansado, pero mis pensamientos me lo impiden.

Dí una vuelta sobre mí mismo de forma perezosa para acurrucarme dentro de mi casita de madera mientras pensaba en los recientes acontecimientos, así como el plan que iba a llevar a cabo de manera sosegada y tranquila.

Todo lo sosegada y tranquilamente que mi orgullo herido me permitía.

Habían pasado tres noches desde la dolorosa y humillante revelación de mi nuevo nombre. Y fue ese momento en el que empezó todo. Tras ese suceso, tuve un oscuro y sombrío sentimiento. Ese tipo de sentimiento que todo animal de compañía tiene cuándo se da cuenta de que el nombre que le han asignado es estúpido y sin sentido. Ese sentimiento que yo siempre había evitado experimentar y cuyos portadores habían sido un blanco de miradas apenadas por mi parte.

Estoy seguro de que si mi antiguo compañero de penurias (aquel conejo anciano y gris que se esforzó en enseñarse algo sobre la vida) estuviera conmigo, me habría dicho que esto "forma parte de ser una mascota."

Cómo no. Para él, ser una mascota implicaba muchas cosas. Podía estar horas, incluso días, intentando explicármelas todas. Muchas de nuestras conversaciones se basaban en ello, aunque la mayoría de las veces estas podían variar a "¿Por qué no nos dan de comer en condiciones?", "¿Por qué la tienda huele tan mal a veces?" o "¿El dependiente habrá seducido ya a la chica de la floristería de en frente con sus rituales de apareamiento o ella ya está marcada por otro macho dominante?" Tal vez es por eso que yo no llegué a enterarme del todo de lo que mi amigo/padrastro me quería transmitir. Pero de todas formas, llegué a la conclusión de que ser una mascota a veces es simple, o no.

Cómo dije anteriormente, todavía no sé lo que significa ser verdaderamente una mascota. Por lo que espero que mi increíble intelecto y prodigiosa mente puedan entenderlo durante mi estadía aquí.

A pesar de eso, tal vez sea por mi incomprensión que el hecho de llamarme "Mr. Wasabi" me cabree de una manera monumental.

—" _A lo mejor estoy comportándome como un cachorro."_ — Pensé.— _"A lo mejor no es para tanto."_ — Pensé.

Eso fue lo que me dije a mí mismo mientras me acomodaba dentro de mi casita de madera, intentando dormir.

Claro, tenía que ser eso. Los humanos tienen una cultura y costumbres totalmente diferentes a la nuestra, tal vez no sea tan raro llamarme así. Sí. Puede que esté exagerando, puede que tenga que aprender un poco más sobre ellos y sobre lo que significa mi nombre. Marcharme de la tienda de animales también significa madurar y aceptar las cosas del mundo exterior.

Sí, todo estará bien. Era solo un nombre, no pasaba nada. Debía tranquilizarme.

Me acomodé una vez más bajando mis orejitas y me acomodé sobre mí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos. Debía relajarme, dormir y pensar. Sería lo mejor.

Sí.

Eso es.

Paz y tranquilidad.

Tranquilo y sosegado.

Con amor y cariño.

Zanahorias y pimientos.

Intenté pensar en cosas bonitas y positivas, pero después de unos segundos recordé que mi nombre era "Mr. Wasabi". Así que abrí los ojos de repente, me levanté furioso para salir corriendo de mi casita y pateé con fuerza mi cuenco de pipas y frutos secos.

¡¿Que me tranquilice?! ¡Y un rábano frito!

Las pipas quedaron derramadas por el suelo, mezclándose con las pocas hojas de periódico que había arrancado minutos antes, fruto de la rabia e intento de protesta. Luego me dirigí al cuenco de verduritas y fruta y empecé a cogerlas con los dientes para lanzarlas a la otra punta de la jaula.

¡Anarquía! ¡A las barricadas!

Osea, no pienso calmarme ¡No pienso actuar con tranquilidad! Hace tres días ¡Tres días! Que recibí la noticia de mi nuevo nombre. Y no me puedo creer que mi dueño sea tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo disgustado que estoy con ello. Esta sería la octava vez que destrozo mi jaula a propósito estos días, todo con el motivo de que se dé cuenta de mi disconformidad hacia el tema. Me he comido los periódicos, escarbado en el suelo de la jaula, tirado la comida por los aires y a mi dios conejil pongo por testigo que volveré a volcar la casita a base de cabezazos. Juro que lo haré.

Enserio ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta? Es él quién se ha encargado de volver a ordenar mi jaula esas ocho veces (nueve si contamos la que ocurrirá cuándo él vuelva a casa). Además de eso, creo que le he hecho entender que estoy enfadado con él. Muy enfadado. No he dejado que me toque, huyo de su mano, me escondo cuándo llega, intento patearle cada vez que mete la mano en mi territorio para limpiar y le he mordido un par de veces cuándo me ha dejado la comida ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que vea que estoy furioso?

Y algunos se preguntarán: ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

Si tú te llamaras , seguro que también lo estarías.

Por todas las conejas, hay miles de nombres en el mundo que poner a una mascota ¿Por qué tenía que ser Mr. Wasabi? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué clase de mente se le ocurre eso? De verdad. Incluso a mí se me ocurren mejores opciones. Así de repente puedo pensar en algunos cómo: Bugs Bunny, tambor, dientecitos, manchitas, zarpitas, bola de algodón, copito de nieve, salsa brava, satanás, señor de los avernos, dominador del universo, rey del mundo, su majestad conejil III, cthulhu.

¿Véis? No es tan difícil. Es muy simple pensar nombres normales.

Con eso en mi mente arranqué unos cuántos trozos de periódico más y luego empecé a darle cabezazos a la casita, me estaba cansando de esto. Hoy llevaré a cabo la última fase de mi magnífico plan, aquel que me ha costado trocitos de manzana y melón. En el momento en el que mi amo suba a su cuarto y sea consciente de lo que está pasando, no tendrá más opción que cambiarme el nombre. Se llevará un susto de muerte, me aseguraré de ello. Y estoy seguro de que en ese momento se dará por aludido. Tiene que hacerlo, porque yo no puedo más.

Me niego a llevar el nombre de otro conejo cuya causa de muerte fue precisamente el "Wasabi".

Da mucha mucha grima y repelús. Y no sé qué es el wasabi, pero a juzgar por lo poco que he escuchado, es una especie de veneno mortal cuya ingesta significa una lenta, dolorosa y angustiosa muerte. Me niego a llamarme eso.

Además, hay otra razón de más peso.

Sé que soy un reemplazo. Sé que soy una sustitución de otro. Un actor, un impostor. Como un juguete de perro que se rompió y decidieron arreglar con la pieza más barata y destartalada que pudieran. Desde el primer día fui consciente. Si no hubiera sido por mi parecido a Mr. Wasabi I, jamás me habrían adoptado. Karma y Ren nunca se habrían fijado en mí por otro motivo y posiblemente nadie lo habría hecho nunca. Porque soy malhumorado, arisco, vanidoso y vago, pero lo sé y lo acepto. Sin embargo, la existencia del anterior conejo que vivía aquí, será algo que me perseguirá y reprimirá siempre, yo lo sé. Lo noto.

Cuándo me adoptaron dije "No será para tanto ser un reemplazo, porque al fin estaré fuera de esta jaula". Y ahora no puedo pensar lo mismo. Porque es cierto, no estoy en la tienda de animales, estoy en otra jaula. Mi propia jaula, espaciosa y llena de los lujos que yo quería, pero no se siente cómo si fuera mi hogar. Y es porque la presencia del otro sigue aquí, lo quiera o no. Gakushuu espera que sea como él, se extraña cuándo me enfado, cuándo doy saltitos o cuándo empiezo a corretear, porque el otro era tranquilo y manso, y así es cómo se supone que debería ser yo. Pero nunca lo seré.

Yo quiero mi propio nombre. Mi propia identidad. Porque el nombre "Mr. Wasabi" no solo implica una llamada, implica mi obligación de sustituirle y ser cómo él. Anularme a mí para llevar a cabo una actuación convincente.

Y yo soy demasiado perfecto cómo para anularme.

Así que exijo un nuevo nombre. Uno que sea mío. Uno que me defina a mí y no a otro conejo. Porque me lo merezco. Y aún si Gakushuu no sabrá nunca el verdadero motivo de mis exigencias, no me importa.

Con que no me mire y trate de la misma forma que al anterior conejo, sería suficiente para mí. No me merezco un amo que me aprecie y cuide pensando que ese amor se lo da a otro.

Sí, yo mismo me merezco más amor y cariño que todos los demás animales de la tienda juntos.

Por eso llevaré a cabo mi protesta y mi plan todo lo que pueda, de forma que una nueva oleada de ira me dominó y volteé el cuenco de las verduras (ahora vacío) hacia un lado. Cuánto más desorden mejor, era esencial.

Me levanté para mirar el bebedero del agua, que estaba justamente frente a mis elegantes orejitas. Ayer vi cómo lo cogía para cambiar el agua y ponerme otra más fresquita, lo que hizo que me sorprendiera y dudara sobre las leyes del universo y la jaula en general. Siempre pensé que el bebedero estaba ahí anclado y nunca se podía mover, pero ayer como si nada ¡Pup! Se lo llevó. Fue una completa revelación y mi mundo ha quedado trastocado después de eso, así que tras destruir el poco orden que había en mi territorio, he decidido aniquilar y destruir el bebedero.

Sí. Derrocaré el icónico y poderoso bebedero. Soy más fuerte que él y puedo demostrarlo.

Levanté mi pata derecha para darle un golpe. No funcionó. Luego le dí con la izquierda. Tampoco. Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos y preguntándome cuál sería la mejor forma de derribarlo.

Y me rendí.

Es demasiado fuerte. Yo no puedo hacer más, he luchado con todas mis fuerzas. A veces hay que saber aceptar la derrota.

Le daría un cabezazo, pero me despeinaría y me haría daño. Además, justo cuándo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, unos pasos procedentes del pasillo me alertaron.

Moví mis orejitas levemente y miré hacia la puerta, prestando más atención a los ruidos de mi alrededor. Efectivamente se escuchaban pasos, venían hacía mí, hacía la habitación. Seguramente sería mi amo que ya había vuelto a casa.

Había llegado el momento. Mi actuación estelar. Era la hora de poner en marcha la última fase de mi plan.

Siendo consciente de que los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca de mí, decidí llevar a cabo mi último papel en este proyecto: Me tumbé boca arriba en mitad de la jaula, cerrando los ojos y dejando las patas estiradas. Tieso cómo un trozo de pepino seco.

Sí.

Voy a hacerme el muerto.

Es el plan definitivo. Infalible. Mi mejor idea. Algo que solo mi magnífica mente podría idear.

Después de esto, Gakushuu no tendrá más remedio que aceptar mis demandas. Además, recibirá un poco de su propia medicina. Porque si mal no recuerdo, cuándo le conocí me hizo pensar que estaba muerto y casi me da un patatús allí mismo. Ahora será al revés. Se va a enterar. Le voy a hacer pensar que me ha dado un ataque y me he quedado más tieso que la mojama, así le tendré llorando al lado de la jaula quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que decida que ha sufrido suficiente y le haga saber que solo estoy fingiendo. Porque está claro que va a sufrir ¿Quién no lo haría? Sería una gran pérdida.

Así que allí me encuentro, boca arriba, cerrando mis ojitos y consciente de que un humano está a punto de abrir la puerta.

Puedo sentir los trozos de periódico en mi espalda, me molestan pero no puedo moverme. Mucho menos cuándo escuché la puerta abrirse y los pasos entrando a la habitación.

La persona se paseó durante un minuto por la estancia, cómo si la examinara. Yo le escuchaba con atención e intentando moverme lo menos posible, tenía que actuar mejor que nunca. Estaba atento a sus pasos y a su respiración, parecía demasiado tranquilo. Y de un momento a otro, sentí una pesada mirada sobre mi cuerpecito. Mirándome con atención y en silencio, cómo si se estuviera asegurando de que aquello era real.

Ya está, ya me ha visto. Ha colado. Ojalá tuviera los ojos abiertos para ver la cara de idiota que tiene ahora.

Se escuchó un suspiro y una voz grave hablando con pesadez.

—Vaya. Qué pérdida.

Debería haberme puesto contento por varias razones. La primera porque mi actuación había sido perfecta y el humano en cuestión se la había comido con patatas. La segunda porque mi plan había funcionado a la perfección. Y la tercera porque eso significaba que al fin iba a conseguir lo que quería.

Pero había un pequeño problema.

Esa no es la voz de Gakushuu.

Tengo buena memoria ¿De acuerdo? O al menos eso quiero pensar. Y puedo afirmar con total seguridad que el humano que ha hablado no es Gakushuu. Su voz es más grave y ahora que lo pienso sus pasos más pesados. Aquí hay algo raro.

Escucho cómo se acerca hacia mí y siento que me congelo. Vale, yo no contaba con esto cuándo decidí tomar el papel de mártir. Pensaba que el único humano en la casa era Gakushuu, y aunque no lo fuera ¿Quién más iba a entrar a su cuarto? Podría pensar en Karma, ya que había demostrado una extraña afición por entrar y cogerle ropa prestada, pero le habría reconocido.

El humano que se acerca a mí es un extraño con el cuál no sé cómo actuar, ni sé quién es. Está más cerca, cada vez más cerca, yo no puedo moverme y no sé qué piensa hacer.

—Tendré que sustituirlo con otro antes de que Asano se entere.

Oh, por favor ¿Está hablando enserio? Yo mismo soy un sustituto. Me hago el muerto unos segundos y ya hablan de sustituirme a mí. Es muy absurdo. Aunque probablemente este humano tampoco sepa que yo llegué hace unos días a su casa, así que probablemente su razonamiento sea el más acertado en esta situación.

Aunque me niego a ser sustituido, he dejado el listón muy alto. Les costaría bastante encontrar a un ser tan perfecto cómo yo.

Estaba pensando justamente eso cuándo el humano en cuestión abrió la puertecita de la jaula y de repente me cogió con sus enormes manos para sacar mi supuesto cadáver de allí.

Ay dios conejil.

¡Socorro!

¡Agresión!

¡Maltrato!

¡Quita tus sucias patas humanas de mí!

Sentí cómo me levantaban hacia arriba y yo sólo pude entrar en completo pánico ¿A dónde piensa llevarme? Esto no entraba en el plan, no quiero morir ¡Abortar misión! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Abrí mis ojos asustado y en menos de un instante empecé a revolverme en su agarre con toda la fuerza que podía, moviendo mis patas en el aire como un poseso, esperando quedar libre de esa forma. Creo que esto le sorprendió un poco, más que nada porque él pensaba que estaba muerto, por eso seguramente se sobresaltó un poco y me agarró con mucha más fuerza. Su agarre fue tan firme que no tuve más remedio que quedarme quieto, no podía moverme ¿Qué clase de magia era esta? Me quedé entre sus manos, frente a él e intentando mirarlo con rencor. Mi pequeño corazón latía a mil por hora, casi me da un infarto del susto. Tenía que recobrar el aliento.

Miré con atención al "sujeto número 2", que es cómo yo he decidido llamarle de ahora en adelante. Despierta algo de mi curiosidad. Más que nada porque se parece mucho, muchísimo a mi amo.

Es cómo Gakushuu, pero más mayor. Con el pelo más oscuro que él, pero sus ojos exactamente iguales. Con su porte más maduro y frío, me observaba sin vacilar, era mucho más grande que los humanos que había conocido hasta ahora ¿Debería suponer que es familiar de mi amo? Tal vez, seguramente. Me está mirando con seriedad y a la vez algo de curiosidad, cómo si intentara comprender lo que ha pasado. No todos los días te encuentras a un conejo haciéndose el muerto, claro.

Me gustaría contestarle todas sus dudas y mantener una conversación cordial con la cuál conocernos, pero estoy demasiado ocupado temiendo por mi vida y teniendo un infarto mientras que él me sujeta. Así que me limito a mirarle con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las orejas bajadas (esperando que se enternezca por la imagen) y empecé a darle golpecitos en la mano con mis patitas. Tiene pinta de ser inteligente y racional, aunque me sigue observando con suma atención sin importarle que me tenía suspendido en el aire.

De acuerdo, está bien. Podemos estar así todo el día, a mí no me importa que me miren, soy increíblemente hermoso, pero lo que no soy es paciente. Quiero que me suelte, porque además de que había frustrado mi plan, encima me estaba despeinando. Por favor, mi pelaje no ¡Bájame ya!

Estaba a punto de intentar revolverme de nuevo, o moverme o algo, cuándo unas inesperada palabras por su parte me dejaron paralizado.

—Tú no eres el conejo de mi hijo.

Me quedé quieto y helado.

¡Por todas las lechugas!

¡Es un ser inteligente con capacidad de comprensión!

Entré en pánico más que antes y sólo alcancé a quedarme quieto y mirándole, casi empezando a temblar en su agarre ¿Quién habría pensando que me pillarían tan pronto? Mucho más este humano, el cuál nunca antes me había visto. No, no. Este no es un humano normal, no puede serlo. Sólo me ha visto dos minutos, no nos ha dado tiempo a dialogar y ya ha llegado a la conclusión de que yo no soy el original.

Este no es un humano común y corriente, tiene que ser de otra rama evolutiva o algo así ¡Es demasiado listo! ¡Y fuerte! Y no voy a mentir: También es físicamente atractivo para una hembra humana. Pero según sus palabras, es el padre biológico de Gakushuu, por lo que se puede deducir que las aptitudes reproductivas y la belleza viene de herencia.

¡Pero eso no importa ahora! ¡Tendré más tiempo para pensar después, pero por ahora su mirada me da miedo, me hace daño al cogerme así y quiero que me suelte! ¡Me agobio! ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Ayuda!

Moví las patas en el aire y volví a darle golpecitos en las manos, pero él seguía callado y aún examinándome. No le culpo por hacerlo, sé que es raro que a tu hijo le sustituyan el conejo y es normal que tenga curiosidad, pero no de esa forma tan brusca. A mí hay que cogerme con cariño, cuidadito y amor. Si no, me dan miedo las alturas, me tiran del pelo y me altero.

Estaba contemplando la idea de morderle la mano antes de que una voz nos llamara la atención.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Dijo Gakushuu desde la puerta de la habitación.

Por la virgen de la papaya, mi amo. Mi salvador. Al fin ha llegado, la ayuda que estaba esperando.

El humano que me sostenía se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar al otro, que al parecer acababa de entrar por la puerta y había dejado una especie de bolso en el suelo. Seguramente acababa de llegar de sus actividades humanas, parecía tan cansado cómo el día en el que le conocí, pero nos observaba desde su sitio con enfado y los brazos cruzados. Yo le miré desde lejos de forma suplicante, rogándole con mis ojitos que me salvara de este apuro. No es no me gustara su padre, es que me daba miedo. Así que si puedo evitarlo, mejor.

Creo que se dió cuenta de mi disconformidad, porque en el momento en el que me vió no dudó en andar a paso rápido hacia nosotros y extender las manos para arrebatarme de las garras de su padre.

—¡Suéltale! ¡Le haces daño!— Exclamó el chico con enfado.

El adulto pareció dudar entre si dejar que me recogiera o no, porque noté cómo sus manos temblaron imperceptiblemente sobre mi barriguita, pero finalmente acabó por dejarme ir. Me dejé atrapar por Gakushuu sin ninguna queja, él me cogió con cuidado y acariciándome, volviendo a peinar mi pelaje con delicadeza. Acabé entre sus brazos y acurrucado en su pecho, encogiéndome y haciéndome una bolita mientras apoyaba las patas en sus brazos y bajaba mis orejitas con tranquilidad.

Así estaba mejor. Me tranquilicé casi inmediatamente. Sé que debería seguir enfadado con él, pero después del susto que me he llevado y la forma en la que me ha protegido y ayudado, hace que le aprecie un poco más. En realidad él no tiene culpa de mucho, no sabe nada del asunto y mi enfado es injustificado a sus ojos. Él es un buen amo, eso puedo afirmarlo. Más viendo el enfado que ahora tiene con su padre por haberme cogido.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?— Volvió a preguntar Gakushuu alterado.— ¿Y qué haces cogiendo a mi conejo? Si es que puedo saberlo, porque últimamente te gusta llevarlo todo en secreto.

Aquello lo dijo con reproche y mirándole con rencor, haciendo que levantara una de mis orejas extrañado. No lo entiendo, según tenía entendido, los humanos mantienen una estrecha relación con sus padres, o al menos eso había visto y escuchado. Pero la forma en la que mi amo se dirigía al suyo y la frialdad con la que este le miraba, no daba esa impresión.

Esto es raro.

—Estaba comprobando si mantienes a tu mascota en óptimas condiciones.— Contestó el hombre con seriedad y mirándonos a ambos con indiferencia.— Viendo que no eres capaz de avanzar en ciertos asuntos de la enseñanza, al menos confiaba en que sabrías encargarte de un animal tan simple.

¿Animal simple? ¿Yo? ¿Un animal simple? Se acabó, ahora mi ira y mi enfado irán dirigidos hacia ti. Mis planes de venganza estarán centrados en demostrarte que no soy un animal simple. Por favor ¿Quién se cree que es para menospreciarme así? Se va a enterar.

Estaba a punto de saltar de los brazos de Gakushuu para llevar a cabo un ataque sorpresa y demostrar que los conejos no somos tan fáciles cómo aparentamos. Pero mi amo me detuvo abrazándome con más fuerza y empezando a replicarle.

—Sé cuidar de mi mascota, me he encargado de ella yo solo durante años, no necesito que me supervises.— Afirmó con la cabeza bien alta.— Está muy sano y feliz, así que puedes irte y no volver a entrar en mi habitación.

Toma ya. Ahí lo llevas, estirado. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en contestarte esa indirecta tan burda y sucia. Ya lo has oído, estoy sano y feliz. Fuera de aquí.

—Es muy insolente echarme de una habitación que yo mismo he pagado y amueblado. Recuerda que vives bajo mi techo. —Dijo el hombre con tranquilidad mientras pasaba a nuestro lado, sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Aquello nos molestó tanto a Gakushuu cómo a mí, que le miramos iracundos.

—Pues parece que soy el único que vive bajo él, porque tú estás en todos sitios menos aquí. Así que limítate a tu despacho o al salón y no nos molestes más.— Gakushuu se dio la vuelta para decirle aquello mientras yo me acurrucaba más contra él.

Eso, eso. No sé qué es un despacho, ni un salón, pero que no me moleste. Mi rutina diaria conejil es importante para mí. Y no me gusta que trate de esa forma a mi amo, le habla con demasiada autoridad y condescendencia y eso le angustia y pone nervioso. Puedo notarlo por su aura y la forma en la que su corazón palpita en su pecho. Puedo oírlo y sentirlo. Es cómo si le hiciera daño y no me gusta, cómo mascota suya debo velar por su bienestar y no quiero que este hombre se acerque más.

El adulto nos mira por última vez desde la puerta, a punto de salir y con una ceja alzada.

—¿Incluyes a ese mamífero en la conversación? No es un humano, no debes tratarle y hablarle cómo si lo fuera.—Acabó diciendo él con algo de aburrimiento y empezando a salir por la puerta para andar por el pasillo.

¿Ese mamífero? Este mamífero vale más que toda tu vida entera, que lo sepas.

Gakushuu también se enfadó por ello y se tensó en su sitio, abrazándome con más fuerza al ver que el hombre se iba cómo si nada, ignorando nuestra opinión sobre el tema. Sin poder soportarlo más, gruñó con enfado, se acercó a la puerta dando unas zancadas y gritó al pasillo para que su padre le oyera.

—¡No pienso discutir eso otra vez! ¡Unos estudios afirman que es beneficioso para él! ¡No es tonto y nos entiende!— Exclamó enfurecido.

Luego cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza, causando un estruendo y un ruido que me hizo cerrar los ojitos asustado y encogerme del miedo a su lado mientras temblaba. Odio los ruidos fuertes. Los odio mucho. Pero parece ser que esta no era la primera vez que Gakushuu y su padre discutían sobre el tema, supongo que es normal que le enfade tanto... ¿No?

—¡Y es mi conejo! ¡Hablo con él si quiero!— Volvió a decir Gakushuu con enfado.

Pareció no importarle que estaba la puerta cerrada, pues seguramente su padre le había oído. Luego suspiró con pesadez e intentó calmarse mientras me volvía a acomodar en su pecho.

Aquella escena había sido... Inusual para mí. Cómo un conejo que ha vivido observando a ciertos humanos a través de un cristal durante mucho tiempo, siempre he pensando que los padres humanos son cariñosos y protectores con sus hijos. O al menos eso era lo que veía en mi jaula en la tienda de animales, ya que muchos padres y madres traían a sus niños a vernos. La mayoría iban siempre cogiditos de la mano y abrazados, sonriendo y aparentando felicidad. Me imaginé que tanto los padres de Asano cómo de Karma serían iguales, pero me he sorprendido un poco al ver que Karma estaba solo en casa y que Asano no parece llevarse bien con su progenitor.

O más bien que es el progenitor en sí quién tiene un problema con él ¿Por qué le habla con tanta frialdad? No era tan difícil explicarle que me había encontrado haciéndome el muerto. Es más, incluso había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que yo no soy el Mr. Wasabi original.

No, algo extraño pasaba ahí. Al igual que con Karma, mi amo tiene una relación con su padre que mi portentosa mente no puede comprender.

Y ya que él me ha salvado y ha demostrado quererme tanto, es hora de que acepte mi deber cómo mascota e investigue sobre ello para protegerle. Sigo un poco cabreado por lo del nombre, pero puede pasar a segundo plano, debo devolverle el favor por volver a peinarme. Además, ahora su padre sabe mi secreto, por lo que debo mantenerle vigilado.

Estaba pensando todas esas cosas, cuándo de repente Gakushuu (ya más tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara), me alzó y me habló con dulzura.

—Creo que estás un poco nervioso últimamente, veo que has vuelto a destrozar la jaula.— Me susurró mirándome con paciencia.

Sí, lo admito, la he destrozado. Ha sido parte de mi protesta, aunque seguramente él ya lo sepa.

—Puede que te sientas algo angustiado ahí dentro, así que hoy te sacaré al jardín mientras que yo no estoy ¿Vale?

Después de decir eso me volvió a abrazar y salió de la habitación con lentitud, intentando no hacerme daño mientras andaba. Yo pude ver ese misterioso pasillo y las demás partes de su hogar mientras me cargaba, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarme qué era un "jardín". Nunca había escuchado esa palabra, no sé lo qué es ni a dónde me lleva. Podría haber entrado en pánico y pensado lo peor, pero tratándose de Gakushuu, no creo que quiera hacerme mucho daño. Así que me acurruqué y dejé que me llevara a dónde él quisiera, si decía que estaré mejor ahí, le creeré.

—¡Ay!— Exclamó Gakushuu algo sorprendido.

Sí, también le mordí el brazo.

Pero lo hice con cariño.

~0.0~

Al final resultó que el jardín es un pedacito del cielo conejil puesto en esta tierra.

Sí, eso es.

El jardín es un espacio situado justo detrás de la casa. Un espacio repleto de hierba, un gran árbol, flores, bichos y mucha, mucha tierra en la que revolcarse.

Al parecer mi amo tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, por eso decidió dejarme allí durante toda la tarde. Fue la mejor decisión que ha tenido. Porque en el momento en el que Asano Gakushuu me posó con cuidado dentro del jardín y mis patitas tocaron la hierba húmeda y fresquita, mi mundo no volvió a ser el mismo.

He sido libre ¡Libre! ¡Libre y feliz! ¡He vuelto a experimentar lo que es la felicidad fuera de las cuatro paredes que suponen las jaulas y cristaleras!

He estado toda la tarde corriendo, saltando, explorando, girando, andando y disfrutando de todo el jardín a lo largo y a lo ancho. Lo he recorrido todo, de cabo a rabo. Incluso me ha dado tiempo a jugar con las mariquitas ¡Jugar con las mariquitas! Hacía años que no hacía eso. Hacía mucho que había olvidado lo que era estar en libertad, rodeado de aire fresco y correteando a mis anchas por un amplio espacio.

Ha sido maravilloso. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, sin ninguna duda. Si antes sólo estaba un poco molesto con Gakushuu, ahora le declaro amor incondicional. Estoy realmente agradecido de que me trajera aquí y soy muy feliz sabiendo que es consciente de ello.

Cuándo volvió de sus asuntos humanos después de unas horas, me encontró revolcándome en la tierra, se rió al verme tan sucio y luego me recogió para lavarme.

He de decir que también me gustó que me bañara. Mi imagen es importante para mí y me gustar sentir mi pelaje limpio y reluciente. Por eso cuándo me llevó a ese lugar llamado "baño" y me lavó con agua, me frotó con una sustancia rara llamada "jabón" que producía pelotas extrañas que explotaban y luego me secó con la toalla, estuve muy satisfecho. Me quedé quietecito todo el tiempo, excepto cuándo empecé a jugar con esas pelotas flotantes tan raras, creo que Gakushuu las llamó "pompas", pero disfruté todo el tiempo.

Ahora estoy encima del lecho de Gakushuu, aún envuelto en una suave toalla y esperando a que mi amo me recogiera para devolverme a mi jaula. Él me había dejado allí mientras que la ordenaba, así que mientras tanto yo podía tumbarme en su mullida cama, relajadito y feliz tras un día largo y lleno de emociones. Muchas cosas habían sido curiosas e inesperadas, pero si tenía que llegar a una conclusión, claramente era que me gustaba mi amo.

Es atento y me quiere. Piensa en si me angustio o no en mi jaula, me saca para que juegue y me lava si me ensucio. Me defiende cómo un conejo inteligente aunque los demás no lo crean así, y aunque se extrañe ante mi comportamiento tan diferente al de mi antecesor, no intenta cambiarme y me motiva a que siga siendo yo mismo a pesar de la diferencia.

Sí, estoy muy contento con él. A pesar de que mi nombre siga sin gustarme, tal vez ya pueda aprender a vivir con ello sabiendo que Gakushuu me aprecia siendo cómo soy y aceptándome.

Con esos pensamientos en mi mente, me levanté sobre mis cuatro patitas en la cama y me revolví en la toalla para deshacerme de ella. Luego fui a darme la vuelta para acomodarme y dormir un rato, la verdad es que estaba cansado después de correr todo el día.

Pero entonces, algo raro llamó mi atención.

La bolsa de mi amo, la que solía llevar esa mañana y también durante la tarde en sus obligaciones de humano, estaba también sobre la cama, justo en frente de mí. Tenía la cremallera abierta y algunas cosas raras hechas de papel sobresaliendo de esta. Pero lo que me llamaba la atención era un pequeño sobre, de color blanco y que sobresalía sobre los demás, más que nada porque parecía algo abultado, como si tuviera varias cosas dentro.

Es blanco. Y brillante. Y parece comestible. Wow.

Sin dudarlo mucho y para saciar mi curiosidad (y un poco de mi hambre), me acerqué a la bolsa y cogí un extremo del sobre con los dientes, arrastrándolo hacia fuera y llevándolo conmigo.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó desapercibido por Gakushuu.

—Ey ¿Qué haces?— Me preguntó con curiosidad justo a mi lado. Parecía que ya había acabado de ordenar mi jaula y se había acercado a la cama justo a tiempo para ver cómo empleaba mi fuerza en arrastrar sobres.

Yo solté el papel y alcé mi cabecita para mirarle con ilusión. Aunque no pareció darse cuenta esta vez, porque estaba mirando el sobre y cogiéndolo con confusión.

—¿Y esto?— Preguntó Gakushuu intrigado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Vaya ¿El sobre no es suyo? Esto es un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Di un pequeño saltito de la emoción y luego me senté a su lado mientras le miraba expectante. Él examinó el sobre durante unos segundos, notando también que estaba abultado y frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza. Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que se encuentra un sobre extraño dentro de su bolsa. Pero dejando de lado eso, tras un momento de cavilación, Gakushuu finalmente abrió el sobre y metió la mano para sacar lo que había dentro.

Cuándo lo hice, tanto él cómo yo nos quedamos quietos unos segundos, mirando lo que había en sus manos con escepticismo.

¿Eing?

—¿Qué demonios es esto?— Preguntó él con un tono serio y al parecer algo enfadado.

Eso quería saber yo.

No estoy seguro de si se llaman así, pero en su mano había unas cuatro pulseras. O collares, no estoy seguro de qué son. Pero son cuatro cuerdecitas de diferentes colores, una amarilla, otra azul, una roja y otra verde. Cada una de ellas con una figurita de un conejito blanco colgando. Se parecían a mí, son bonitas.

Aunque no sé si a Gakushuu le gustaban, porque seguía mirándolas con cara de enfado. Pero eso no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que un ruido que no conocía sonó por la habitación, era una especie de melodía que no había escuchado antes, pero no sabía de dónde venía e hizo que girara la cabeza intrigado y más que curioso.

Por su parte, mi amo se lo tomó con normalidad, cogiendo con la mano un aparato extraño y rectangular, cuya parte estaba iluminada. De allí venía la melodía, definitivamente. No sé qué hizo, pero pareció colocar sus dedos ahí para que la melodía dejara de sonar y de repente se escuchara la voz de alguien que conocía muy bien.

—Buenas noches Asano.— Se escuchó la voz de Karma hablando con burla a través de ese aparato.

Inmediatamente entré en pánico, adoptando una pose sorprendida y casi de alerta sobre la cama. No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando ¿Era esto real?

¡Por todos los santos patatiles de la huerta de mi madre! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa rectángular?! ¡¿Un artefacto mágico?! ¡¿Cómo puede hablar Karma con Gakushuu estando el uno tan lejos del otro?! ¡¿O acaso estaba Karma encerrado ahí dentro?!

¡No! ¡Sacadlo! ¡Lo exijo! ¡Era tonto, pero no merece estar encerrado allí!

Intenté decirle eso a Gakushuu acercándome a él y dándole con mis patas en la pierna, pero él no pareció hacerme caso.

—Piérdete.— Dijo con frialdad al aparato.

Y dicho eso, volvió a darle a ese artefacto extraño y su luz se apagó. Dejándome más que confundido.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? No entiendo nada.

Creo que mi amo se dio cuenta de mi confusión, pues después de dejar esa cosa encima de la cama me miró y me recogió con cuidado para llevarme a la jaula mientras hablaba con un tono tranquilizador.

—No te asustes tanto, no pasa nada.— Me dijo acariciándome la cabecita.— Era solo una llamada por el móvil, te acostumbraras al ruido.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco y me hizo ver que tal vez no era lo que pensaba. Asumiré que "móvil" es ese objeto rectangular. Y que esa llamada seguramente es similar a los ladridos de un perro o los gestos característicos de nosotros los conejos, seguramente sea otra forma humana de comunicarse los unos con los otros, a parte de hablar, claro.

Algo más tranquilo, no me moví mucho cuándo Gakushuu me volvió a meter en mi jaula. Ya mucho más ordenada y limpita que antes, con más fruta y verdura fresca. Debería haberme ido corriendo a comer, pero el hecho de que Karma había intentando comunicarse con Gakushuu me mantuvo quieto y confuso en mi sitio. Más sabiendo que mi amo no le había dejado hablar.

¿Que había querido decirle? ¿Y por qué Gakushuu no le había escuchado? ¿Esos dos eran amigos o no? ¿Volveré a ver a Karma algún día?

Eran las preguntas que cruzaban mi mente cuándo la melodía del móvil volvió a sonar. Tanto Gakushuu cómo yo giramos y levantamos la cabeza para mirar dónde estaba el artilugio. Yo algo más feliz que mi amo. Apoyé las patas en una de las rejas de la jaula para escuchar mejor mientras mi amo se acercaba con rapidez a la cama para volver a cogerlo y hablar con Karma.

Quiero escuchar con ansias esa conversación, por curiosidad más que otra cosa.

—¿Qué?— Dijo mi amo con fastidio al móvil mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Que cruel eres, mira que colgarme así.— Escuché replicar a Karma.

Es cierto que había sido bastante grosero por su parte no responder a su llamada como debería, los amigos no se trataban así... ¿Verdad? No lo sé, el protocolo humano es muy extraño. Nunca lo entenderé.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer.— Contestó Gakushuu con cansancio y frotándose la cabeza.

—¿Te han gustado mis llaveros?

Ah. Así que no eran pulseras, eran llaveros. Bueno, ya he aprendido algo hoy. Y además eran un regalo de Karma, vaya, parece que al fin y al cabo sí son amigos, al menos lo suficiente como para regalarse cosas.

—¿Para qué quiero yo unos llaveros?— Respondió el pelinaranja con reproche.— ¿En qué momento de tu inútil vida has podido pensar que me podrían hacer falta unos llaveros de conejos?

—Porque el de la correa naranja lo tengo yo.— Fue la rápida contestación de Karma tras una pequeña risita.

Gakushuu se quedó callado un momento, girando la cabeza con lentitud para ver los cuatro llaveros que aún descansaban en su cama. Yo seguía estando algo confuso, pero por suerte no parecía ser el único.

—¿Y qué?— Preguntó mi amo con curiosidad.

—¡Que así somos cómo las parejas de enamorados! ¡Compartiendo llaveros todo el mundo sabrá lo unidos que estamos!

La habitación quedó en silencio unos segundos.

Luego se desató el caos.

Lo único de lo que yo fui consciente fueron de los gritos enfurecidos de Gakushuu y de las risas de Karma que sonaban desde el móvil. No entendía mucho lo que decían, ya que soy bastante sensible al ruido y me encogí un poco en mí mismo por los nervios. Pero únicamente pude ver cómo el rostro de mi amo enrojecía a medida que hablaba con Karma, siendo algo de lo que también tendría que investigar más tarde. No sé si ese sonrojo es bueno o malo, la verdad.

—¡Admítelo! ¡Me quieres mucho! ¡¿Por qué no me das ya un besito?!— Bromeó Karma sin parar de reír.

—¡Adiós!— Terminó diciendo Gakushuu con la cara roja y colgando el teléfono de forma brusca.

Después de eso tiró el móvil al suelo y se acostó en la cama mientras se tapaba la cara, quejándose y suspirando con pesadez. Cómo si aquella conversación con Akabane le hubiera agotado de muchas formas distintas. Eso me preocupó un poco, por lo que no tardé en inclinarme sobre los barrotes de mi jaula y empezar a darles golpecitos a estos con mis uñas para llamar su atención.

Funcionó a la perfección. Ya que él me miró aún con esa expresión avergonzada mientras se quejaba. Sin embargo, pareció quedarse pensativo unos segundos, mirándome con atención y con esos ojos violetas mientras yo me preocupaba por su bienestar. Iba a hacer algo, no sé, saltar, para que al menos despertara de su ensueño y sus pensamientos. Pero de repente se levantó, cogió los llaveros que le había regalado Karma y se acercó a mi jaula a paso lento.

Yo le miré desde mi sitio olfateándole intrigado mientras él empezaba a hablar.

—Yo no pienso usarlos, al menos así servirán para algo.— Dijo agachándose frente a la jaula.

Con algo de habilidad y rapidez, mi amo empezó a atar los llaveros de los conejitos a las rejas superiores de la jaula, haciendo que estos quedaran colgados sobre mí y decoraran mi espacio de forma graciosa.

Los colgó uno por uno mientras que yo los miraba con emoción. Me gustaban, por supuesto. Las cuerdas son coloridas y los adornos de conejitos son bonitos, además si alzo las patitas puedo tocarlos. Como están unos al lados de otros, si los empujo puedo hacer que choquen y hagan ruido. Me resultará divertido los días que me aburra y no me saquen al jardín. Encima de todo esto, son un regalo de Karma a mi amo. Es imposible que no me gusten.

—El imbécil que me ha dado esto...— Empezó a decir Gakushuu mientras ataba el último llavero.— Es el responsable de tu nombre.

Me miró pensativo mientras yo le devolvía la mirada e inclinaba la cabeza con muchísima curiosidad. No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Karma responsable del nombre " "? Necesito más información sobre ello.

—Sé que es un nombre ridículo. Seguro que por eso te enfadas a veces conmigo ¿Eh? Yo también lo haría si mi amo me llamara de esa forma tan absurda.— Dijo convencido mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Pues sí, tenía mucha razón. Aunque eso me hizo quererle un poco más, porque a pesar de que él sabía el por qué estaba enfadado, no dejó de querer cuidarme. Eso lo aprecio.

—Pero... Una vez mi padre me dijo que te pusiera el nombre de algo que me gustara.— Empezó a decir el humano algo vacilante.— El wasabi es una salsa que no suelo probar, la verdad. Pero a Karma le gusta bastante.

Vaya, así que no era un veneno ni nada de eso. Resulta que es un condimento humano o algo así, que al parecer suelen comer. Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco. Al menos ya sé que no tengo nombre de algo tóxico.

—Y a mí... Me gusta él... Así qué...— Después de decir eso se quedó callado unos segundos, empezando a enrojecer de nuevo y casi tartamudeando.— ¡Aunque si quieres puedo cambiarte el nombre! Lo entendería.

Al escuchar eso, me apresuré a levantar mi patita derecha para darle un golpe al llavero de color rojo.

Eso significaba que no.

No quiero otro nombre. No quiero que me lo cambien. Ya no lo necesito, lo he entendido todo.

Mr. Wasabi II es el nombre perfecto para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Sí, sí, lo sé. Nadie tiene que decírmelo. Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, no sólo este fic, si no todos los demás que tengo pendientes. Y lo siento, pero es verdad que he estado muy liada. Después de la Karushuu Week me fui de viaje, he tenido que organizarme para universidad, encontrar piso para mudarme, documentos, miles de documentos, miles de cosas y todo y cómo comprenderéis no he tenido tanto tiempo como querría estas vacaciones. Pero después de un pequeño lapsus, he establecido prioridades con mis long-fics y he decidod ir acabándolos todos poquito a poco, así que pido paciencia y eso ~
> 
> En lo referente a este capítulo... Bueno, ya no sé ni cómo explicar las tonterías que dejo aquí, la verdad. Hacerse el muerto ha sido una buena forma de conocer a Gakuhou y este parece darse cuenta de las cosas rápidamente. Al final lo quiera o no, Mr. Wasabi le ha cogido gusto a su nombre. Siento que Gakushuu está muy OOC (cómo siempre), me disculpo por ello, pero es que es imposible no hacerlo así si le pongo hablando con un conejo, qué queréis que os diga. Y bueno, no sé si está flogita la escena del final, estoy conforme y a la vez no. Pero, nada más.
> 
> Sólo espero que os haya gustado y que disfrutéis leyéndolo ~
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)

**Author's Note:**

> Holi ~
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> No tengo explicación ni excusa para esto, lo siento.
> 
> No, enserio. Creo que mi headcanon de que Asano tiene un conejo ha ido demasiado lejos. Pero mirad, me aburría y necesitaba escribir algo chorra, es así de simple (?) La mayoría de fics que estoy escrbiendo (que estoy en ello como puedo, os lo juro) tienen todos feels, cosas bonitas o sensaciones que describir y evocar. Y a veces cuando necesito un respiro de eso, hago cosas chorras y sin sentido. Como esta, por ejemplo.
> 
> Y sí. Es un fic contado desde el punto de vista de un conejo. Un conejo maleducado y con mala hostia, pero un conejo. Si alguien se lo pregunta, este fic estaría de alguna u otra forma enlazado con "My rabbit only loves me in rainy days", otro fic chorra que hice en su día, y por tanto será un Asano x Karma, claramente (no sé lo que esperáis de mí, la verdad). A parte de eso, la idea para este fic también me vino del que he nombrado, ya que mucha gente me preguntó "¿Cómo demonios mató Karma al conejo de Asano?" "¿Por qué Ren lo sabía?" "¿Cómo es que reemplazaron al conejo sin que el otro se diera cuenta?". Bueno, pues aquí están las respuestas, supongo, pero contado por el conejo. Me aseguraré de que no sea tan extraño, pero siendo un fic que hago para reírme, no sé que asegurar (?)
> 
> A parte de que no sé qué explicar muy bien sobre el conejito, creo que se deduce que el pobre vive angustiado en la tienda de animales, supongo que si yo estuviera en su lugar no me gustaría... La mayoría de sus pensamientos son como yo interpreto lo que pensaría si fuera un conejo, me enfadaría mucho si estuviera encerrada con un montón de gente mirándome en una jaula... Ay. También creo que hay un poco de OOC, pero he supuesto que Ren caería un poco en pánico al ver que Karma había matado al conejo de su amigo, y Karma... Bueno, ahí está. En realidad no sé si un conejo puede morir al comer wasabi, pero lo he dejado en que fue una intoxicación o que al pobre animalito le sentó mal, no puedo hacer que Karma lo mate cruelmente, me dolería mucho incluso pensarlo, así que esa manera me pareció más... ¿Apropiada?
> 
> Y bueno... No sé que más decir, porque esto es realmente raro. Así que con que alguien lo haya leído y al menos se haya reído, me conformo, la verdad.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
